Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Song of the Moon
by ImArcherOk
Summary: Something is making it colder. Cold, frosty, snowy, frozen. People and Pokemon are slowly freezing to death, in this new, cold, icy world. Five are chosen to bring warmth back to both the Pokemon and human worlds, but their first attempt is a failure. The five are given a second chance, as they are reincarnated into the Pokemon world. Of course, nothing ever goes perfectly.


It's cold.

Our efforts seem futile, as it just keeps getting colder as we near the cave. I don't know how far away it is anymore, as my mind has completely drawn a blank. I don't think I can take much more of this weather. I have lost all feeling in my toes and fingers. I haven't been so cold in my life. I can't ever remember feeling like this. I'm close to giving up. I think we might have to.

"Agh..."

The sound of my friend's muffled moan tells me that she's fallen once again. The snow is deep, and she's been falling for quite some time.

"It's okay. Stand up..."

I look behind me, seeing her boyfriend help her up. The two are inseperable. He's always there for her, and she's always there for him. They're the perfect combo.

Sharp snow stings my face as we wait for her to get up. She's slow, as her body is more fragile than ours.

After a few minutes of trying, she gives up. Her knees buckle finally, and she sinks into the snow. Covering her face with her mittens, she sobs into them. "I can't. I can't move my legs!" I can hear her voice crackle with the effort to talk. "It's too cold. I can't do this anymore."

I completely understand her. I don't want to do it either. Why us? Why were _we _chosen to decide the fate of humanity and Pokemon?

"It can't be that far, right?" My other friend stands beside me. He's always been one to try and cheer everybody up in bad situations. But usually he only does it when he knows how hopeless the situation is.

He must realize how hopeless our situation is now.

It's weird, though. He should be the one falling in the snow. He wears a simple _3OH!3_ shirt, with a pair of jeans. The only warm apparel I can see on him are earmuffs, which barely cover his pale ears. Maybe his long chesnut hair is keeping his neck warm, and that's why he's still alive.

"I can't get up," my friend complains again.

"Kay-kay..." Her boyfriend stares down at her. Without hesitation, he kneels down into the snow and wraps his arms around her. He then looks me and the other two of us straight in the eye. "I'm not leaving her," he states, and he has the look in his eye.

Ah, when he has the look in his eye, there's no stopping him. You can't convince him otherwise. He's already made his decision.

His girlfriend removes her mittens from her face, and turns around to stare at him, a wild look in her eyes. "No! Randy, you'll _die_!" I can see her tears already frozen solid on her face. They hadn't even made it halfway down her red cheeks.

I share a look with my other three friends.

My friend, Rory, shakes his head. "We'll die out here. We can carry you."

She shakes her head violently, her white hair whipping across her face. I imagine it stings. "No! I'l just put extra weight on your shoulders! Finish the mission without me!"

"We can't," I finally say. "We _need _you..." I look away. "If you can't move, it's already been decided..."

Everyone's faces turn towards me.

"We've lost."

I can tell they've already accepted it. They must have known for a long time now. I didn't want to admit it, but I guess I've known all along as well.

A dead, blood-curtling silence fills the air.

Then my other friend speaks. "What do we do now?" He accepts it too, as I had realized when he tried to cheer us up earlier.

"We die," Rory responds blankly. "We wait out here to freeze to death."

I don't want to die that way.

"There's no way I'm letting you freeze, Kay-kay." Randy takes off his jacket, and reaches into it's pockets. He removes two pistols, and hands one to his girlfriend.

She looks confused. "R-Randy..." She blinks up at him. "What are these for...?"

Randy smiles down at her. "They're our gateway out of here."

"You don't mean-"

"Yep." He places the gun to his head. "We're going to meet each other in the afterlife, you understand?"

"Randy, _no_!" Rory cries. "No, you aren't blowing your brains out!"

"Well I don't want us to sit here and slowly freeze to death!" he hisses. "You're welcome to use them when Kay-Kay and I are done with them!"

His girlfriend picks up the gun. "I-I..." She looks from me, to Rory, to my other friend. "I don't want to freeze, either..."

I can feel tears sting my eyes.

Randy grabs hold of his girlfriend's hand, moving it out of the snow so it's hovering between them. Both of them now have guns to their heads.

"Randy, Kay-kay..." Frozen lines streak Rory's face, as I hear my other friend mutter both of their names. His brother simply looks away.

"This is goodbye." Randy smiles at the four of us. "On three, Kay-Kay."

She nods. "On three."

"One."

This wasn't how it was supposed to go.

"Two."

It's not fair.

"Three."

I look away.

_BAM._

A few moments of silence pass by, and I can hear Randy and her's bodies colapse into the snow. I know that I'm not going to use the guns. I'm not killing myself.

"Okay." I hear someone finally speak. "I'll shoot someone, who's next?"

Rory hisses. "How can you say that like it's nothing, Scott?!" His lips tremble. "Our friends just _killed_ themselves!"

Scott shrugged. "A smart decision, if I must say."

For one who was so quiet earlier, he sees quite talkative now.

Out of my peripheral vision I can see Scott walk towards their bodies. He then walks back, a gun in hand. I still refuse to look at Randy and Kay-Kay.

Scott holds the gun out, pointing it at his brother. "Wanna go first, or last?"

His brother shrugs. "Anyway's fine..." He glances at the ground, then back up at Scott. "Heh, you look pretty cool in that position." He chuckles. "Care to use it on me?"

Scott averts his gaze, rolling his eyes. "You're such a pervert."

He shrugs. "Well, I'll say what I can in our last moments, right?"

I really can't believe this is happening.

Rory looks away, and I can hear a growl rising in his throat.

We've lost. I guess being shot is better than freezing to death. I'm still not using the guns though.

Scott's brother opens his mouth as if to say a final word, but before he can get anything out Scott pulls the trigger and his brother's body falls into the snow. Blood splatters around him, as I stare in horror. I feel tears start to slip down my cheeks, but they then freeze.

"Better to get it over with," Scott whispers. I can't tell if he feels any pain in killing his brother or not. Scott's gaze shifts between me and Rory. "Well?"

Rory crosses his arms. "N-No thanks..."

"Would you rather freeze to death? A slow, painful, dark death..." Scott's eyes darken.

"I don't want to die..."

"You're going to die anyway."

I know Rory already knows this.

A shot goes off with out Rory's permission.

I immediately turn my sudden anger and sadness t Scott. "He didn't say he wanted to!"

"The look in his eyes said otherwise."

We stand there, the two of us. We are the last ones. The final of the chosen six.

It's just... Something about the chosen six...

"Are you ready? There's one more bullet."

"I'd rather freeze in the snow, actually.." I know I don't want to, but I don't want Scott to be the one who kills me. Scott seems... wrong. He doesn't seem like he belongs to the chosen six. It doesn't seem like it should be six.

"No, no you don't..." Scott laughs. "I'll be the one to do that. I'll find a cave to freeze in. A nice dark one."

He creeps me out, he always has. "So we failed?"

Scott pauses, as if considering something. "There was an easier way to the cave," he responds, but I don't think you could call it a response.

Something inside me sizzles, like a small flame. "W-What?! Why didn't you tell us?!"

Snow pelts the top of our heads. I can see Scott's brother and Rory's blood almost completely whitened away.

"Then you wouldn't have failed." Scott shrugs. "You use the term "we", but... there's only you left. One of the five."

The five? "Ah..." I can see it now. I should have seen it a long time ago. There are five chosen... Scott tricked us into thinking there were six. It's sudden, but I glance up at him. "Why?"

Scott lets out a deranged laugh. "Won't the earth look so much more beautiful covered in _ice_?" He points his gun at me. "I don't exactly hate the thought of freezing to death. Not when I know I've won, and I wasn't questioned about my "theories" from the very start. You are all so gullible."

I breathe outwards, a fog forming where my breath would be. At least I figured it out in the end. But what does that help? I dare to glance at my friends, covered in snow on the ground. They look peaceful. Maybe it's for the best. If the world is frozen solid, who is there to get hurt?

"It was nice working with you. Goodbye Melody."

The last sound I hear is Scott's gun going off.

We really blew it.

This is my second fanfic, though I haven't finished my first yet… Heh. I will eventually, but yeah I had a random stroke of inspiration so please tell me what you think, if I should continue. It's just the prologue and it's kinda hard to draw anything out of it, but please tell me anyway. o3o Okay, thanks for reading. C:


End file.
